Ɱᴏᴛɪⱱᴀᴐɪóη: ℂᴀᴛ, ᴘεʀsοη and ℂᴀᴛ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: A veces, la gata Nami, no entendía muy bien muchas cosas. Pero sí sabía que, este humano que la cargaba cariñosamente en brazos, no la abandonaría en todos los sentidos del mundo, nunca.


**N/A —** De cierta forma, no sé ni cómo termino saliendo todo esto que llamare historia por ahora, simplemente, no sé ni qué decirles. De repente vi un gato en la calle, leí una historia protagonizada por un gato que antes era humano, y luego sin más me puse a escribir esto que... Ahhh sólo léanlo y verán. Por cierto, el lunes de la semana que viene tendré un campamento de tres días, y si no publico ahora la continuación de la historia "Tiempo al tiempo", entonces deben saber que por lo menos hasta el jueves de la siguiente semana no se actualizara. Sin más...

Disclaimer: **One Piece** , _y por supuesto sus personajes, ni siquiera me pertenecen. Sólo la historia cuyo origen me es incomprensible._

Advertencia: _ **AU**_ _,_ _ **Ooc**_ _, personajes convertidos en gato, extraña trama. Yo y mis estúpidas ideas. En fin... También errores ortográficos, después de todo soy humana ;D_

— **Nami** —Casi 2 años y medio (edad gatuna) —16 años en términos de que cada año son siete para los gatos.

— **Luffy** —17 años.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ɱᴏᴛɪⱱᴀᴐɪóη: ᴘεʀοη, ℂᴀᴛ and ᴘεʀοη**

 **...**

* * *

— _Mientras que los perros son el amigo del hombre, los gatos son los compañeros del alma.—_ **Flavia Maggioli.**

* * *

—¡Fuera de aquí gato callejero!

Y de una dolorosa y no muy bonita patada, Nami salio volando hasta caer a cuatro patas sobre el duro suelo.

La puerta se cerro con un sonido seco que calo hasta lo más profundo de sus tímpanos, pero ignorándolo como siempre hacía cuando pasaba, la gata corrió lejos escapando de un peligro de cierta forma invisible para el resto.

Cuando ya estuvo lejos miro hacía atrás, reparando recién que nadie la seguía. Se lamento en silencio el hecho de no haber podido alcanzar aquella tarta, u otra cosa desde la ventana abierta que la había atraído como queso al ratón.

Su estomago dio un gruñido que sólo ella pudo sentir. Tenía hambre, no había comido en días, y quizá aquella tarta hubiera sido la única esperanza de poder sobrevivir unos días más sin morirse de la reciente hambre que sufría.

Pero no, la mala suerte estaba impregnada ese día —y los anteriores— en la pobre gata de pelaje extrañamente naranja.

Corrió ágilmente hacía lo que se podría considerar su hogar: un callejón de mala muerte donde habían cajas para poder descansar. Cuando llego, con más hambre todavía, simplemente se acostó dentro de una de las tantas cajas que se habían esparcido al caerse de una u otra manera. Se acomodo, acurruco y espero, por lo menos, tener suerte mañana.

— **X—**

Sus bigotes junto con su nariz se movieron graciosamente al captar un olor que sólo significaba una cosa: comida.

La gatita Nami abrió sus marrones ojos y miro hacía la dirección de la que había olido aquel olor salir. Se paro, se estiro —incluso su rabo— y camino perezosamente hacia la dirección en la que venía aquel delicioso olor.

Por suerte por ella, cuando salio del callejón no hubo mucha persona alrededor, quizá porque ese lugar no tenía mucha buena fama. Pero eso la gata Nami no lo entendía, a decir verdad a lo que menos entendía era a los humanos con aquellos aparatos en sus manos que ella a veces miraba curiosa y se preguntaba para qué servirían.

Al igual que los papeles verdes que guardaban en aquellas cosas largas de cuero.

Su nariz instintivamente empezó a moverse de atrás hacía adelante, como la de un conejo. Y no era para menos, ya había reconocido de dónde venía y de qué era ese olor.

— _Carne, deliciosa carne_ —maulló casi poseída por el hambre que la embargaba. La gata corrió hacía el gran parque sin ni siquiera notarlo. Poseída por el demonio del hambre mismo. Cuando paro, miro curiosamente hacía donde se encontraba su objetivo, o más bien muchos de ellos amontonados junto a un chico que los devoraba como si cada uno fueran una pequeña palomita. Se acerco sigilosamente, en su mente lo único que pasaba era que sera fácil agarrar uno y salir corriendo, luego devorarlo como pasión y así poder seguir sobreviviendo como siempre había hecho.

Por eso, sin pizca de remordimiento, con un hambre atroz y una agilidad digna de muchos años de practica —a pesar de que ella tenía aproximadamente dos años—, se lanzo cual león hacía su presa hacía las salchichas amontonadas en una montaña de carne. Abrió su boca con afilados dientes y colmillos para agarrar rápidamente una salchicha y salir "volando" hacía el otro lado de la banca en la que se encontraba aquel joven que al ver que se llevaban cierta parte de su alimento siguió comiendo como si nada, fulminando a aquel gato (gata) que se había llevado su alimento.

Por otra parte, ya con el gozo de la victoria y la delicia en su boca, la gata Nami corría casi saltando de la felicidad, yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá al notar que su robo había sido más fácil de lo que había creído.

Se comió la salchicha como si hubiera comido la cosa más deliciosa del mundo —el hambre hace que todo sea delicioso, incluso lo que es "simplemente rico" u "horrible" puede transformarse en la cosa más gloriosa que hayas comido en vida.

Ese día la gata Nami se dio cuenta de que podía sobrevivir más días y que su hambre no iba a ser tanta por el tamaño de lo que comió.

—Rico, rico —se maulló a sí misma feliz de la vida, regresando a su callejón para dormir perezosamente.

— **X—**

La gata Nami podría considerarse de cierta forma una persona más, puesto que incluso a pesar de que sea un gato callejero desde que nació, nunca había comido pájaros, ratas, ratones u otros animales que se le pasaran por al lado.

Pero, quizá en su infancia, cuando era más bebé y no tenía mucha consciencia de sí misma, hubiera comido alguna de esas cosas. Aunque ella no lo recordaba, ni le interesaba recordarlo.

Al día siguiente, la gata Nami volvió a oler aquel mismo olor de ayer. Y contra todo pronostico, decidió ir al parque nuevamente para ver si tenía la misma suerte que el día pasado, y así poder asegurase más días sin sufrir mucha hambre —incluso si de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrada.

Lo encontró al mismo chico en el mismo lugar y con su misma porción —o más— de salchichas. La gata Nami se puso a reflexionar que aquel chico debía tener un estomago de goma para comer la misma cantidad en dos días. Es verdad, ella había notado que el resto de los humanos podían sobrevivir con un simple emparedado y café por el resto del día. En cambio aquel chico parecía ni siquiera notar que era parte de la raza humana por su exagerada alimentación.

Igualmente, luego de su observación más tranquila, decidió, como ayer, acercarse a él un poco más confiada que antes. El chico ni siquiera noto cuando ella le volvió a arrebatar de un salto otra de sus salchichas: ni siquiera se inmuto, o simplemente no le intereso tanto como ayer. Difícilmente se podría decir que él hubiera querido que le robaran una de sus salchichas, porque eso era lo que menos quería. Pero al ver a la gata otra vez —a pesar de que el día pasado sólo noto su presencia luego de que le robara—, flaca y no muy bien alimentada —sólo pongamos el clásico "callejera"— decidió que, ante todo, debía dejar que se alimentara —incluso si le estaba robando.

Miro curioso hacía dónde había salido corriendo cuando le arrebato otra salchicha y sonrió un poco para luego seguir con lo suyo —simplemente comer.

Y en cuanto a la gata Nami, ella no podía estar más feliz y bien alimentada en menos de dos días.

— **X—**

Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez —y segunda vez— que había visto a aquel chico y sus enormes porciones de salchichas. La gata Nami decidió que, debía empezar a ir buscando su próximo lugar al que asaltar, pues incluso que guardaba la esperanza de que el chico de las salchichas volviera, se daba cuenta que eso no pasaría en un tiempo, y no sabía si seria en mucho o poco. Y tampoco se iba quedar sentada en su callejón para averiguarlo.

Camino perezosa y ágilmente entre las calles, pasando de ser percibida para las personas. Mirando y observando su próximo objetivo.

" _¿Quién podría ser ahora?_ " se pregunto mirando hacía su alrededor, hacía las casas y a la vez personas buscando indicios de a quién tendría que concederle su próximo ataque.

Pero, sin darse siquiera cuenta, y como toda felina que sigue sus instintos animales, toda su atención se fue a algo que no tenía mucho —o quizá sí— que ver con comida, sino con un chico bastante conocido y particular para ella que en ese momento la observaba como ella a él.

Mutuamente intercambiaron miradas. La gata Nami hubiera tragado saliva si le fuera posible, ¿y si la perseguiría como el resto y luego la llevaría a la perrera para que la pusieran en aquella habitación con humos mortales? Ella había oído algunos rumores entre gatos y algunos perros sobre aquel lugar, y esperaba jamas tocar el piso de la perrera por ello. Pero, y sin embargo, no corrió. Llámenlo sexto sentido de gato, pero muy en su interior Nami sabía que aquel chico no le haría nada. Después de todo, como cualquier animal, podía sentir sus vibraciones emocionales, y las vibraciones de aquel chico no tenían rastro de posibles malas intenciones para con ella.

El chico le sonrió cuando la gata paro su "caminata" —o búsqueda de alimento, aunque éste no lo sabía—, y se le acerco curioso, como si fuera algo nuevo y genial lo que veía, y no una simple gata callejera cuyo único objetivo en su pobre y gatuna vida era buscar alimento, escapar de las garras de las personas y la perrera y... _dormir_ —¿Qué? No es como si un gato pudiera hacer mucho en este mundo, además de cazar (cosa que ella lo suplantaba por tobar comida humana), comer y dormir, después de todo no se espera muchos de los gatos que se diga—.

La gata Nami por puro instinto —como el resto de los gatos se manejan— clavo sus garras en el suelo, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse hacía la cabeza del chico y rasguñarle todo lo que se llamaba cara, cuello y orejas.

Pero, el chico extraño simplemente la agarro entre sus brazos entre curioso, cariñoso y sonriente. La gata se erizo completamente ante el contacto.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿La iba a lanzar a otra parte para ver si lo que dicen sobre que los gatos caen siempre parados es cierto? La gata Nami se removió incomoda, pero ella no ataco con sus garras al chico. Después de todo nunca le había hecho daño a una persona, por más brutas que fueran éstas al tratarla, simplemente no le apetecía usar sus garras porque no lo creía necesario al saber que simplemente la lanzarían fuera de casa como siempre pasaba. Una confianza ciega se le podría llamar.

El chico acurruco a la gata en su pecho al notar su incomodidad. Le parecía curioso de alguna manera el comportamiento de ésta. Es decir, cada vez que intentaba agarrar a un animal, éste siempre terminaba haciéndole algunos rasguños y escapando de sus brazos, manos o cabeza.

¿El por qué de ello? El chico simplemente no lo sabía.

La gata no dudo en acurrucarse en el extrañamente cómodo cuerpo atraída calidez que sintió que le brindaba éste. Para algunos sería muy raro ver a una gata siempre ser abusada por las personas, tener tanta confianza en una de ellas apenas conociéndola. Pero, en una parte de la mente de la gata todo esto iba a su beneficio, pues ella pensaba que él le podría dar más comida —no sólo simples salchichas— para comer.

—¿Naranja? —murmuro extrañado el chico, quien recién había notado el extraño color del pelaje del gato (que en realidad era una gata, pero a él esto no le interesaba). Simplemente se encogió de hombros, no dándole la suficiente importancia al asunto luego de apenas notarlo.

— _Comida_ (*)—fue el simple maullido de la gata Nami. El cual claro que no fue entendido por el chico.

El chico simplemente rió, yéndose con la gata directo a su hogar. Se la quería mostrar a su hermano, pues le parecía una gata con habilidades misteriosas. Además de que era el primer animal que no salía huyendo (luego de hacerle algún daño) de él.

Cuando el chico extraño llego al hotel, la gata miro curiosa alrededor. Nunca había entrado a esas enormes casas con muchas ventanas porque nunca se vio en la necesidad. Pero al contemplarla ahora desde adentro, se daba cuenta que seria mucho más sencillo entrar a una de estas que a una simple y pequeña casa donde fácilmente seria vista por los habitantes de ésta.

Nadie parecía reparar —o simplemente no querían hacerlo— en la gata en manos de aquel chico vecino de todos ellos. Decidieron que, lo dejarían ser, incluso si de cierta forma esta prohibido el paso de animales, sabían que su vecino —el chico— no lo entendería —al menos no después de cien mil explicaciones del por qué, detalladas y explicadas como si le estuvieran hablando a un niño entre cuatro a seis años— y ellos tampoco es como si quisieran gastar su tiempo en cosas que eran REALMENTE complicadas. Así era la vida en aquel lugar.

Que marchara el marchado, ellos no harían nada para evitarlo.

Cuando el chico extraño abrió una del las variadas puertas del lugar, Nami alzo la cabeza y las orejas —y también un poco sus bigotes sin darse cuenta—, pero enseguida, al ver lo normal que era el lugar, bajo la cabeza y se volvió a acurrucar en el extraño chico pensando en comida.

—¡Ace, comida! —grito animadamente el chico prácticamente yendo hacía la cocina sin reparar en que su hermano todavía no había llegado de dónde quiera que hubiera ido.

La gata alzo la cabeza alterada ante el grito, y la ultima palabra del chico. Tentada como estaba al llegar a la cocina, ella salto de los brazos ajenos y se subió de otro salto a la mesa que estaba puesta más o menos por el medio de la cocina. Se dio cuenta desganada, que no había nada en ésta que fuera comestible, y cuando miro hacía el chico extraño, éste parecía estar metiendo la cabeza y los brazos en aquel monstruo blanco con una parte que se abría como una puerta —el refrigerador—.

Se acerco hasta la punta de la mesa, alzando las orejas y la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo el chico, pero éste salio con muchas cosas en brazos que deposito encima de ella sin que el chico se percatase de ello.

La gata de repente fue azotada por muchos olores, pero la mayoría a duras penas los pudo identificar como carne: carne cruda. Salio precipitadamente de la montaña de comida encima de ella y luego la miro. Si fuera posible ella hubiera fruncido el ceño y luego suspirado al ver que todo estaba crudo. Y a ella no le gustaban las cosas crudas —demasiado exigente para ser una gata callejera que tenía hambre.

Miro al chico, que a la vez parecía no saber qué hacer con la carne en la mesa, puesto que la miraba extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

Luego... la gata no pudo evitar maullar en desaprobación al verlo empezar a comer cada tira de carne cruda como si de verdad no importara, ni le importara.

— _Definitivamente, eres un humano extraño_ —le maulló la gata Nami negando con la cabeza en su mente. Se recostó en la mesa moviendo la cola de arriba a abajo sin saber qué hacer más que contemplarlo. Pensó en aquel tal "Ace" que había llamado al entrar el chico. Quizá él podría hacer lo que se hacía para que la carne ya no estuviera cruda. Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que éste parecía que no se encontraba en casa.

Se levanto de su perezosa posición recostada en la mesa, salto de ésta y se dirigió hacía alguna parte de la casa sin importarle mucho regresar a su "guarida" —el callejón— después. Cuando diviso una puerta entreabierta, no dudo en entrar curiosa por ésta hacía el lugar que daba. Allí, más grande de lo que esperaba y decían los rumores, se encontraba aquella cama donde sólo los seres humanos podían dormir. ¡Y decían que era muy cómoda!

No dudo en saltar hasta ella, y comprobar con sus garras lo cómoda que era. Luego, sin saber qué más hacer, decidió, por supuesto, aprovechar aquella oportunidad que le había dado el mundo para llegar a dormir en una de las llamadas "camas".

Durmió plácidamente por unos instantes. Pues de repente, el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta precipitadamente la hizo abrir sus ojos mansamente y mirar a la persona parada sin siquiera entrar a la habitación: mirándola incrédulo.

La gata hubiera suspirado cansada si hubiera podido. Pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse lentamente y sentarse de frente a la persona muy similar al chico extraño, excepto por las pecas en sus mejillas.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —pregunto el chico a la gata Nami como si esta pudiera responderle su mismo lenguaje. Nami no hizo nada y lo mire fijamente.

La persona parecía poner una mirada más incrédula aún, sin embargo no hizo nada más y se dirigió a otra parte que la gata Nami pudo darse cuenta que era la cocina por la dirección.

¿Seria ese tal Ace?

Simplemente se volvió a recostar sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Luffy! ¿Por qué trajiste un gato? No... más bien ¿qué le hiciste al pobre gato para traerlo? ¿¡Y por qué te estas comiendo la carne cruda!? —un golpe seco alcanzo a llegar a los tímpanos de la gata, quien movió ligeramente las orejas.

—¡Ace! ¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Escucha lo que los demás te dicen tonto hermano!

—¿Dónde está el gato?

—¿¡Y recién te das cuenta!?

Del otro lado fuera de la vista de la gata —pero no oídos— el chico que termino teniendo como nombre Luffy —la gata ya se había dado cuenta de este detalle— miraba curioso bajo la mesa, y en distintas partes imposibles para que la gata se hubiera escondido, pero no para él.

—Ace ¿viste a un gato?

—Dios, dame paciencia —se dijo Ace pasándose la mano por toda la cara, para luego suspirar— Él está en mi habitación.

Luffy salio corriendo y riendo hacía la dirección donde se encontraba la gata —para desgracia de ésta y su deseado sueño en la llamada cama—, claro que ninguno de los hermanos reparo —como si pudieran— en que la gata no era un _él_ , sino un completo _ella_..

—¡Te encontré! —la alzo sin que ésta hubiera reparado cuándo entro en la habitación, y se la llevo a la cocina, donde Ace, para fortuna de la gata Nami, cocinaba lo poco y mucho que quedaba de carne— ¡Aceeeeeeeeee! ¿Me la puedo quedar? _¿Puedo, puedo, puedo...?_

—Luffy, no se permiten...—pero luego paro de hablar al darse cuenta que con sus palabras casi cometía el pequeño error de después tener que explicarlas, y él, incluso si era el llamado y renombrado hermano mayor, a veces tenía que simplemente hacer de cuenta que había cosas que eran mucho más complicadas de explicar que otras. Simplemente suspiro resignado, a sabiendas de que los vecinos tampoco podrían decir nada para no tener que explicarle algo a su tonto hermano menor— Has lo que quieras.

Nami no presto atención a las palabras que definirían su destino. Su mirada estaba con la completa atención en cómo se iba asando la carne y el olor que desprendía de ésta.

Babearía si fuera un perro.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii! —fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de un loco. Y los locos, se comportan como locos, así de simple, ese es su estatus y su rol. De locos.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaras?

A la gata Nami no le paso de ser percibida el "lo" de la pregunta. Incluso si en ese momento estaba siendo apresada por los brazos del chico que se llamaba Luffy mientras éste saltaba, no pudo evitar pensar: " _¡Soy una gata!_ ".

Luffy se encogió de hombros ante a pregunta, parando a la vez de saltar por toda la cocina.

—Carne —fue la única respuesta de éste. Y no, no se refería a la carne frente a sus ojos con esa palabra, sino al nombre de a pobre gata que le gritaba que se llamaba Nami, que no le cambiara de nombre porque juraba por todo los santos gatos del mundo que lo rasguñaría.

Ace soltó una carcajada al ver al "gato" mirar "enojado y ofendido" a Luffy. Y no era para menos, si había caído en brazos de su hermano, y ni siquiera había intentado escapar, ya debía tener en cuenta de que su destino seguiría siendo el mismo teniendo la personalidad de su hermano.

Palmeo la cabeza del "gato", y luego fue a sacar la carne de la gran horno.

La gata Nami —ahora nombrada _el gato Carne_ — perdió todo indicios de pensamientos al ver la tentativa carne que se poso en montones y ya cocinada en la mesa. Claro que no podía babear, pero sus ojos sí que brillaron, fieros. Apunto de atacar a su presa imaginaria —pero ya cocinada.

—¿Tienes hambre _Carne_? —Ace casi su vuelve a reír al nombrarlo de esa manera al pobre gato.

Nami ni siquiera se inmuto. Salto como la felina que era hacía la carne, agarrando un gran trozo y luego saltando al piso para devorarlo ante la mirada reprobatoria y sonriente de Ace y Luffy respectivamente.

¿Qué le importaba a ella esas miradas? Era una gata después de todo. Y las gatas tienes sus instintos.

Bah, a quién le importa.

— **X—**

Los días pasaban como las aves: volando.

En cuanto a la gata Nami, la verdad que se estaba empezando a hartar de comer sólo lo que dictaba el nombre que le puso su ahora "amo": Carne.

Verdad que la habían sacado de su estado callejero; verdad que la habían salvado de morirse de hambre y pasar días sin probar bocado de comida; verdad que la habían sacado de su estatus de gata ladrona de comida; verdad que la dejaban dormir en sus camas —y sillones—; verdad, verdad, y simplemente verdad.

Pero... ¿¡Qué lo único que sabían hacer era carne!? Es verdad, sólo se fritaba y ya está servida en plato. Pero, por Dios, aquí se necesitaba aquello que llamaron "mano femenina". Si Nami no se murió antes de hambre, ahora se iba a morir de sobredosis de comer lo mismo todo el tiempo.

No se quejaba, era verdad que siempre terminaba siendo deliciosa, y siempre le daban buenos pedazos —comparado con los de ellos, por lo menos tenía algo que comer ¿no?— pero, llega un momento en la vida, que, incluso una gata acogida, se cansa de comer lo mismo todo el tiempo. Fe entonces, por un taque de su instinto felino, que se metió en la mochila de su amo Luffy sin que éste se diera cuenta. Entre charlas y charlas, sabía que su amo iba a algo llamado "secundaria", y que allí también comían más personas —de lo único que podían hablar los hermanos era de comida, así que ella se enteraba de todo—, y no simplemente carne, sino que comidas variadas, si tenía suerte podría robar un buen botín de lo que sea que se consumiera allí.

Luffy no se percato de que su mochila pesaba más de lo usual, y fue como siempre a la secundaria sin percatarse dela inteligente y astuta gata que iba allí, en donde guardaba sus cuadernos inutilizados. Apretujada, incomoda. Pero todo fuera por comer algo que no fuera carne. Ya le valía que la hubiera nombrado _Carne_ su ahora amo, que tuviera que comer siempre lo mismo.

Cuando Luffy llego a su destino de cada día por la mañana —horrible—, la gata Nami noto por los movimientos bruscos de la mochila que su amo había empezado a correr. Extrañamente ella quería salir y correr junto a él, después de todo no había salido de esa casa desde que llego —Ace decía que porque así nadie se molestaría con su presencia en el lugar, y se podría quedar—, por lo que necesitaba algo de aire fresco, y de cierta forma una parte de su plan también tenía como beneficio correr libremente por el lugar, a la luz del sol, mientras robaba la comida que pudiera de los demás adolescentes sin que éstos se dieran cuenta.

—¡Luffy! Llegas tarde.

—¡Usopp! —Nami empezó a escuchar voces hablando con su amo. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Después de todo ella pensaba, de una manera u otra, que su amo estaba cerca de ser un alienígena por toda la comida —o mejor dicho carne— que aguantaba su estomago sin luego sentirse mal de éste.

Sintió más movimiento, y supo que había vuelto a caminar luego de haber parado para saludar a sus amigos.

La gata Nami ya estaba lo suficiente incomoda y ahogada para darse cuenta de que si no abrían la mochila pronto, ella moriría.

Moriría de incomodidad. De poco oxigeno.

De muchas cosas que podrían provocar una mochila cerrada llevada por su amo infantil.

De cierta forma se había arrepentido un poco de haber venido con su amo, ¿hubiera sido mejor meterse en la mochila de Ace? No, éste la hubiera notado incluso antes de agarrar su mochila. Era mucho más inteligente que su amo después de todo —pero no por eso productivo en cuanto a la alimentación balanceada.

Un golpe seco provocado por la mochila en que se encontraba la hizo maullar ahogado. Le había dolido ¿¡Qué había hecho su amo para dejar tirada la mochila en la que iba!? Se lamento en silencio que su peso hubiera caído por completo en su rabo.

Pero bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo más además de quejarse ¿no es así? Después de todo ella fue la que provoco su reciente estado. Pero si echamos culpables, entonces ella diría que los culpables son los hermanos que la acogieron por siempre preparar lo mismo y no dejarla salir al mundo exterior.

Habría suspirado derrotada si hubiera podido.

Tal vez no debió venir. Aunque ¿ahora qué importaba lo que hiciera si no cambiaría el presente en el que estaba? Debía seguir con su plan.

Cuando noto un habla en el fondo de dónde sea que estuviera, se fijo en el cierra sin completamente cerrar que había dejado su amo sin darse cuenta y muy confiado de que nadie estaría dentro de su mochila. Con su pata lo empezó a subir hasta que le hubiera cabido la cabeza, la cual puso bajo este para así abrirlo más rápido y poder salir de la mochila exitosamente, terminando en un lugar que debía ser lo que llamaban "clase". Miro un poco las muchas mesas que habían alrededor, y todas las personas sentadas con sillas en éstas. Miro a su amo que parecía desinteresado y aburrido de la vida. Y luego miro al frente donde alguien hablaba sin parar y escribía cosas en una "pared" —desde su punto de vista— negra —la pizarra—. Para luego pasar a la puerta e ir sigilosamente a esta para salir viendo de paso si había alguna persona alrededor de donde caminaba. Advirtió que había frente a ellas varias ventanas por las que podría salir, y una de ellas estaba abierta. Se dirigió a ésta, salto y salio al patio feliz de la vida al tocar nuevamente el pasto que hace semanas no tocaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, paseo por el lugar curiosa, maullando, mirando por si veía a personas comer para así pensar una maniobra para robarles un poco de sus comidas. Pero no había nadie alrededor. Como si todavía no hubieran salido.

— _Qué lugar más silencioso_ —maulló mirando al cielo sentada.

¿Y ahora qué hacía si no había nadie a quien robarle su comida?

Sin más, y como venía haciendo desde que nació, se echo a dormir en el cálido pasto del patio. Después de todo los gatos tienen buen oído y Nami podría oír si alguien venía.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

— **X—**

—¡Carneeeeeeeeeee!

Nami abrió los ojos perezosamente al oír aquel grito por parte de su amo. ¿La estaría llamando, o llamaba a la misma carne para que fuera a él y se la pudiera comer?

—Amo idiota —maulló. Pero fue agarrada desprevenida cuando sintió que alguien la alzaba en sus brazos. Supo de quién eran al instante en que sintio aquella calidez que sólo una persona le podría brindar.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Qué tienes ahí Luffy?

Acurrucada entre los brazos de su dueño, Nami se giro a ver curiosa quién le hablaba a su amo. Se sorprendió por el tamaño de la nariz de éste.

— _¿Será naturas?_ —se pregunto a sí misma.

—¡Es Carne, Usopp!

—¿Carne? —el chico llamado Usopp la miro más extrañado que sorprendido— ¿Por qué tiene el pelaje naranja?

Si hubiera podido, Nami se habría encogido de hombros, pues tampoco es como si supiera todo de sus genes, ADN o lo que sea.

Aunque, como si le leyera los pensamientos, su amo se encogió de hombros por ella.

—¿Y es macho o hembra? —se acerco más confiado a la perezosa gata, la cual lo identifico como un no peligroso sólo por el simple hecho de ver aquella nariz larga.

—No sé —respondió alegre Luffy.

—¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? Haber, dame —sin siquiera esperar respuesta, Nami fue alzada en brazos desconocidos sacándola de su acurrucado espacio, pero no para hacer acurrucado en otro, sino para que el tal Usopp la alzara en brazos por encima de su cabeza y viera sus... ¿partes? —Es hembra.

—¡Pero yo pensé que era macho! Rayos... no sé un nombre para ella. ¡Pero Carne siempre es genial! ¿Qué tal Paste de Carne?

Nami, en su ahora posición acurrucada en Usopp, maulló mal humorada. Un nombre que no tuviera que ver con carne ¿por favor? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron al darse cuenta de que una tanda de olores ricos llegaron hacía sus fosas nasales felinas.

Se removió y soltó del agarre de Usopp para saltar de él y caer en el pasto mientras empezaba a olfatear cual perro de rastreo todos los olores a comida de su alrededor.

—Oye... ¿Carne?... Ven gatita bonita... —empezó a llamarla Usopp ya sabiendo lo que pasaría si no la agarraba antes de que escapara.

Aunque igualmente Nami lo ignoro y salio corriendo ágilmente como todos los gatos. Ya sabiendo de dónde provenía uno de los olores.

Cuando encontró el lugar, vio a una chica de estatura medio alta, cabello negro azulado y mirada celeste leyendo tranquilamente un libro en una de las tantas bancas del patio, con su obento a un lado de ella. Nami fue poseída por el hecho de poder comer algo que no fuera carne, y se acerco entre sigilosa y tranquila.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca, iba a saltar para agarrar alguno de esas bolas blancas —onigiris— cuando de repente alguien a su "espalda" grito.

—¡Robin, agarra a Carne!

Reconoció la voz como la de su dueño, y supo que la chica sentada era la mencionada Robin cuando ésta alzo la vista para mirar lo que sucediera tras la felina, y luego notar su presencia para luego sonreír como si nada hacía ella.

—Debes ser Carne-san, Gatito-san —Robin se acerco a la gata que decidió que por ahora seria no lo quedaba otra que dejarse ser por la chica. Quien a agarro en brazos— Gatita linda.

—¡Bien hecho Robin! —las palabras de su amo junto a ella, casi la hacen saltar de su posición acurrucada junto a Robin.

—¿Es suya?

—¡Es Carne!

Robin rió bajo.

—Ya veo. Tienes una gata inteligente Monkey-san. Ella estaba intentando asaltar mi almuerzo —Nami fue pasada de los brazos de Robin a los de su amo— Inteligente y astuta —se dijo más a sí misma que al chico frente a ella quien reía al tener a su ahora "gata" de vuelta.

—Tengo hambre —empezó a decir su amo cuando sintió a su estomago hacer el clásico ruido de tripas haciendo berrinches.

Robin sonrió, y luego miro su almuerzo sin tocar. Decidió donarlo a la causa "el hambre de Luffy", después de todo ella no tenía hambre. Y no creía tenerla luego.

—Ten Monkey-san —le entrego los onigiris bajo la mirada brillante de la gata Nami.

—¡Muchas gracias Robin!

Luego de que él se despidiera de la chica, Nami aprovecho para robarle un onigiri a su amo. Lo disfruto con deleite. A sabiendas que aquella bola de arroz con una alga podría ser lo único fuera de lo normal que comería bajo el cuidado de su amo y el hermano de éste.

—... y entonces me dio su almuerzo.

Usopp suspiro, apenas había entendido algo de la historia de su amigo. Definitivamente, tenía que llevarlo a una clase de literatura para que pudiera narrar bien los acontecimientos de su vida.

Nami lo miro curiosa con sus grandes ojos de felino sintiéndose un poco identificada.

— **X—**

Al final ella paso todo lo que restaba de la clase de su amo afuera en el patio, esperándolo pacientemente —y dormida.

Regreso acurrucada entre sus brazos.

La tarde se reflejaba en el cálido sol que les daba de lleno en la cara peluda y humana de Nami y Luffy respectivamente. Eso a la gatita naranja le daba más sueño aún. Mientras que Luffy iba sonriendo de la vida a todo el (y al) mundo.

Le parecía un humano extraño. Sonriente, sin problemas, con una familia pequeña que consistía de su hermano, con amigos, que eran pocos, y también parecía agrandarle a muchas personas. Le gustaba en sobre manera la carne, y comer mucha de esta hasta el punto de que superaba a un humano normal en cuanto a la cantidades que comía. Es un chico simple, sencillo, algo despistado, tonto, que no sabe narrar lo que le pasa por darle más importancia a la comida, y que además es un asco para poner nombres.

Pero que igualmente la cuidaba, la iba a buscar. Posiblemente tenían eso a lo que llamaban lazos entre ellos dos. Una gata —su mascota— un humano —su amo—.

Se acurruco más entre los brazos de su humano.

Le pareció extraño que, de todas las personas del mundo, aquella calidez que emanaba su amo, sólo la podía trasmitir él. Ni Usopp, ni Robin, ni Ace podían.

Incluso las personas que la tiraban a la calle luego de encontrarla tratando de robar la comida.

No, la gatita Nami no entendía mucho a los humanos, incluso si se alimentara y se comportara y pensara más o menos como uno.

Pero, si había algo que nunca iba a entender —o al menos no por ahora—, era el por qué, de todos los humanos, tuvo que ir a parar con este peculiar chico.

Y que, además, él le pudiera brindar esa cosa que se llamaba "un motivo por el cual volver".

A veces, la gata Nami, no entendía muy bien muchas cosas. Pero sí sabía que, este humano que la cargaba cariñosamente en brazos, no la abandonaría en todos los sentidos del mundo, nunca.

Y así, simplemente...

...Se durmió en los brazos de su amo.

Sintiendo su calidez.

Sintiendo su protección.

Sintiendo la confianza ciega entre ella y él.

Y sintiendo que, al final, había terminado encontrando su hogar.

* * *

 **¿Final...? ¿O continuará...?**

* * *

 ***—** _Da un poco de gracia poner a Nami pidiendo comida en vez de a Luffy —por supuesta que ésta tenía hambre, ahí me justifico yo—. También perezosa como Zoro. Pero bueno. Así son los gatos ¿no es verdad_?

¿Qué se esperaban? ¿Que la convirtiera en humana, y así poder hacer romance entre Luffy y Nami?

Ejem, bueno, a decir verdad la continuación de este fic esta en progreso, pero también pido sus opiniones sobe si quieren que continúe con este pequeño fic —que creo y no alcanza muchos caps—, o si quieren que simplemente lo deje así como esta ahora.

¿ **Reviews**?


End file.
